An electronic device may be an important means for delivering various pieces of information to a user. In the electronic device, information may be displayed to the user through a display of an external electronic device that is functionally connected to the electronic device. As the kinds of external electronic devices, which may be connected to the electronic device so as to display information, are diversified, the electronic device may provide the information in various types to improve the user's convenience. In addition, the electronic device may provide various input means (e.g., a touch and a gesture) for receiving a user's input related to the information.
In general, the electronic device performs the above-mentioned various functions by a processor (e.g., an AP or a CP) that is mounted therein with high-temperature heat being generated from the processor. Since the high-temperature heat has a bad influence on a peripheral electronic component, it is preferable to have an efficient heat dissipation structure.
Recently, research has been actively conducted on a structure that distributes and dissipates heat generated from a heat generating component, such as the above-mentioned processor, by using various metal housings that are mounted on a substrate.
In general, a heat generating component, which is provided to an electronic device, may be mounted on a substrate, and transfers high-temperature to any other electronic component around the heat generating component to have an have a bad influence on the electronic component, thereby degrading the whole performance of the electronic device or causing the electronic device to malfunction. In order to solve such a problem, the heat generating component may have a structure that is in physical contact with a metal housing (e.g., a metal bracket) that is disposed around the heat generating component so as to dissipate the heat.
For example, such a heat generating component may generate a noise, and the electronic device may include a noise shielding device to efficiently shield the noise generated from the heat generating component. According to one embodiment, such a noise shielding device may include a shield cover that is installed on the substrate to enclose the heat generating component. However, since the shield cover is disposed to entirely enclose the heat generating component, there is a problem in that it is difficult for the shield cover to have a heat dissipation structure that efficiently dissipates the heat to the outside of the shield cover.
In order to solve such a problem, an efficient heat dissipation structure may be provided by forming an opening in a region of the shield cover, which corresponds to the heat generating component, and making the heat generating component and an external metal housing be in contact with each other through the opening. However, such a structure cannot efficiently shield noise that is emitted from the heat generating component through the opening. In particular, electronic components around the heat generating component (e.g., an antenna radiator) may suffer from a degradation of the radiation performance by the influence of the noise, which may cause a performance degradation of the electronic device. In order to solve such a problem, the opening may be shielded from the outside by forming a separate conductive member (e.g., a conductive tape) along the periphery of the opening or attaching the conductive element along an upper outer periphery of the shield cover, and making the conductive member be in contact with the metal housing outside the shield cover, so that the noise can be efficiently shielded.
However, this method may cause separate additional costs and processes by introducing the separate conductive member. In addition, since the conductive member should have a predetermined thickness (in the case where the conductive member is a conductive sponge, the conductive sponge should have a thickness of 0.4 mm or more and a compressibility of about 50%), it may cause a problem of increasing the entire thickness of the electronic device. Furthermore, depending on the manufacturing processes, the noise shielding performance may not be regularly ensured due to the deviation in compressibility that is caused by the manufacturing tolerance of the metal housing or a PCB.
Nothing in the background section is to be construed as prior art unless otherwise indicated.